Question: On a sunny morning, Michael rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of oranges for $9.12 each and baskets of bananas for $4.17 each. Michael decided to buy a basket of oranges and a basket of bananas before heading home. How much did Michael need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Michael needs to pay, we need to add the price of the oranges and the price of the bananas. Price of oranges + price of bananas = total price. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Michael needs to pay $13.29.